Kung Fu Host Club
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Ichi feels like he doesn't know much about his japanese heritage, so he decides to go to Japan and enroll in a high school there. Little did he know, the school he's going to is gonna be the craziest thing he's ever seen.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious New Student

Kung Fu Host Club

Summary: Ichi feels like he doesn't know much about his japanese heritage, so he decides to go to Japan and enroll in a high school there. Little did he know, the school he's going to is gonna be the craziest thing he's ever seen.

The first ever crossover between kung fu panda and ouran high school host club, I hope I do good on it. I do not own the movie or the anime, only the characters I made. BTW the story will be a POV from Ichi and Kage since they tend to switch control of their body, and sometimes Haruhi. Also, the story takes place after episode 8 of the anime.

Chapter 1: Mysterious New Student

* * *

"Alright, as of tomorrow you'll be enrolling as an honor student."

"Thank you chairman, do you mind if I walk around the school?"

"Of course."

I never thought I would be able to enroll here, I heard that Ouran Academy was a hard school to get into. But since I heard about one kid being able to enroll I thought I'd be able get in, the school is so large that I couldn't believe it. The more I look around the more I realize how great it is to be in Japan, while looking around I saw a door leading somewhere.

'Music Room 3, the chairman told me about how there was an empty room.' I thought 'It feels like someone's inside, maybe I'll check it out.'

I walked toward the door and slowely opened it, but to my surprise was a gust of wind blowing at me with rose pedals; the light was so bright that I wasn't able to see, but I could see the silhouettes of seven people in front of me. "Welcome!"

'The hell?' I thought

As the light dimmed I saw the images of the people in front of me, they were boys; the tallest one had black spikey hair and a unemotional look, the other two who were about the same height had black and blond hair, one of them had an ominous feeling around him and he wore glasses, while the blond one... looked kind of stupid. There was two red heads as well, it looked like they were twins, and then there was small blond one. 'Is that kid a high schooler, maybe he's a midget?'

"Oh it's a boy." The twins said

"Hey Kyoya, do you know about him?" The tall blond asked "I don't think I've seen him before."

The black haired boy named Kyoya fixed his glasses and said, "There's no information about him, but according to my resorces he's the new honor student who just enrolled today."

'What the... what kind of resorces does he have!?' I thought

"The kid looks like he's about to go to a cosplay convention." One of the twins joked

"That's not it Hikaru, by the look of it he's chinese." Kyoya corrected

"Makes since, you never see anyone like this huh Kaoru?" The boy named Hikaru asked his brother

"Yeah, black and white hair, black and white outfit... I wonder if his house has the same color as him?" Kaoru joked "But still, they way he has a blue eye on the left and a red on the right does look cool. Do you wear contacts or something?"

I didn't want to talk, but I thought it would be better to answer in my mind 'No, these are my regular eyes.'

"Come now, don't be shy." The blond said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You should be happy, you are a guest of the ouran host club. We don't mind if your gay."

'W-What did he just call me?' I thought 'Calm down, just calm down.'

"Tamaki senpai stop, don't scare him like that."

I looked to see the seventh boy, a boy with brown hair; he was alot slimmer than the other guys, but for some reason. 'That guy... is he a girl?'

"Nonsense Haruhi, were supposed to act like gentleman." The boy named Tamaki explained "Now, tell me what kind of guy you like?"

'Is this guy for real?'

He pointed towards the tall boy and said, "Is it the silent type?"

Then the smaller boy, "The boy lolita?"

Then the twins, "How about the mischievous type?"

Then to Kyoya, "Or the cool type?"

Then to the boy or girl named Haruhi, "Or maybe you'd like our rookie, or maybe..."

Tamaki came close to my face and placed his hand under my chin, tilting my head to look at him. "You'd like someone like me?"

'Ok that's it!' I thought

I grabbed his hand and threw him across the room, with rage filled eyes I said. "I'm not gay jackass, call me that again and I'll kill you!"

Everyone looked shocked, but for some reason that Haruhi girl... or boy? "Hey, why do you have a girl dressing as a guy?"

'Oh no!' Six of the seven hosts thought

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki proclaimed "Haruhi is definetly a boy, he's the manliest person here."

'So, won't tell the truth huh?' I thought 'I guess I have no choice.'

I turned to Haruhi and we both met each others gaze, my eyes started glowing blue and so did hers; I could tell that she was under my control, "Haruhi right, so are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl." Haruhi answered

"Haruhi!?" The hosts exclaimed

"Thank you, I'll be going now." I said, as I closed the door I said "I'm sorry for using you like that Haruhi... forgive me."

I closed the door and left, I never like using that power on people; meanwhile the hosts were going crazy over what happened, Haruhi just woke up from my trance and asked. "What happened?"

"What happened, you just told your secret to him!" Hikaru exclaimed

"What'll we do now boss?" Kaoru asked

"He might tell people." Kyoya explained "Though he doesn't look like the kind of person to do that."

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" The small boy asked

"I'm fine Honey senpai, but I don't remember telling him anything." Haruhi answered "But I did hear him say something to me, what did he mean by 'I'm sorry for using you like that?'

Tamaki looked furious after that, he kept getting images of me doing something naughty to Haruhi; with flames in his eyes he said, "Alright men it's time for us to bring justice to this person, we'll avenge Haruhi for doing what he did to her!"

"Right!" The hosts exclaimed

"Kyoya, I want you to call up a helecopter and scout for his whereabouts!" Tamaki ordered

"Um senpai, it's not like he did anything bad to me." Haruhi assured "Besides, if you want to know who he is then why don't we wait till tomorrow? After all, he's gonna be here tomorrow."

"She's got a point boss." The twins agreed

"Fine, we'll wait for tomorrow then."

* * *

The next day, Haruhi and the twins were in there classroom waiting for an announcement from their teacher; Haruhi was still thinking about me from yesterday, and why she couldn't remember what happened to her. "Alright class, today we have a new student. I want you all to give him a warm welcome."

'Wait, that's...!?

There I was, coming from the front door wearing the same outfit from before; I smiled and introduced myself, "Pleased to meet you all, my name is Kageichi Kagi, but everyone calls me Ichi for short."

'His name is Kageichi?' Haruhi thought

'Maybe the 'shadow one' can challenge Kyoya sometime.' The twins thought in unison

"As you can tell from my outfit I'm not from around here, that's because I'm from china." I explained "My mother's chinese but I learned that my father is japanese, and since I don't know about my heritage I thought I could learn it by enrolling to a high school. Ouran High is one of the best schools so I enrolled as an honors student, I may not be rich but I'm still as regular as anyone else."

It looked like the girls were really interested in me, "Wow, he's sure got the girls number."

"Yeah, he might put us out of business." Kaoru agreed

"Don't joke about that." Haruhi sighed

"Well then, Kageichi you can sit between Fujioka and the Hitachins." The teacher explained

I nodded and sat between the three of them, I could feel the tension coming from the twins; but Haruhi seemed different, she looked nice. "Pleased to meet you Ichi, my names Haruhi."

"I know, we met before." I explained "But it's nice to meet you, the same goes for you twins."

They didn't answer though, they shot daggers at me with their eyes; I knew that I wouldn't get an apply from them, so I ignored them when Haruhi said, "Hey, before you said that you were sorry for using me. What did you mean?"

"Let's just say... I have special skills." I answered "I don't like using the one I used on you though, its inhumane."

"Inhumane?"

"It's a long story, a story I don't feel like talking about."

'A story he doesn't want to talk about, I wonder what it is?' Haruhi thought

* * *

To be continued

I hope this chapter is good, you'll hear more from Honey and Mori next time. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets of the New Student

Kung Fu Host Club

Chapter 2: Secrets of the New Student

* * *

The school day was pretty normal for me, and everyone liked me especially the girls; through the day I realized that Haruhi's gender was kept a secret to everyone, she even skipped gym class. After that the school day was over, so I went to do my own thing for the day. But for some reason... I felt like I was being watched.

"Hey senpai, why are we doing this?" Haruhi asked

* * *

(Flashback, you can't do an anime crossover without it)

"What, he's in your class!" Tamaki exclaimed

"And his name is Kageichi?" Honey asked

"Yeah, he's a foreigner from China." Hikaru answered

"Chinese on his mom's side, while half japanese on his dad's." Kaoru continued

"He came here so he could learn more about his heritage." Haruhi finished

"It's strange, for some reason I can't get any information on him." Kyoya said, confused "All I've been able to figure out is that he's adopted, he lives with his adopted father along with an older brother and twin sister."

"Really, looks like we're not the only twins in Japan." The twins said

"If only I could get more infromation on him."

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed, he wrote on a black board and said, "It's time to execute operation: Kageichi investigation!"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Senpai, this is stalking." Haruhi explained

"It's not stalking it's following quietly, this is the only way to learn more about him!" Tamaki proclaimed

"Or, we could ask him." The twins muttered

"This is fun, right Takashi?" Honey asked

"Yeah." Mori answered

"Either way I don't like it, he has secrets to keep to himself." Haruhi explained "So we shouldn't get in his business."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but he's about to get away." Kyoya pointed out

"Everyone hurry!"

The more I thought about it, the more it felt like someone was following me; but I ignored it and headed off into town, I remembered that I had to get some groceries after school. So I headed into the supermarket with the grocery list in my hands, "Ok I need to get some carrots, along with radishs and a few other vegetables."

"It looks like he does shopping." Tamaki whispered

"Everyone does that senpai, that doesn't make him suspicious." Haruhi assured

"Looks like he's getting ingredients for something." Kaoru explained "Maybe it's for some potion?"

Tamaki went into a fantasy scene of me turning a brew in a cauldron, I smirked and said. "With this potion, I'll take Haruhi's heart!"

'Why does he always take things so seriously?" Haruhi thought

"He's leaving." Mori said

Since I gotted all the things I needed I went over to my part time job, which is also my brothers shop; it's a noodle shop, and me along with my sister work with him. "Hey guys, I got the groceries."

"Ichi what took you, we were waiting." My sister said

"At least you made it, I was almost worried." My brother said

"What the, why is the owner a panda!?" Tamaki exclaimed

"Wow he does have a twin, she even has the same hair color." The twins said, surprised

"Only his sisters hair is longer, and has the color blue on both eyes." Kyoya explained "As for his brother, I guess it's a costume for the shop."

"A costume?" Honey asked

"To get more customers." He answered

"Hey guys, where's Haruhi?" Kaoru asked

"Huh, Haruhi!?" Tamaki said, worried

"She went inside." Mori pointed

I got into an apron and got ready for work, it was the fist day for the shop but I was ready for anything; but I'll admit that I wasn't ready for the first customer that came in, "Welcome to Ping's noodle shop, how may I... Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"Well... I heard about this place, and..."

"Were you the one following me?" I asked "The host club is with you too right?"

"Pretty much, sorry about that." She apologized

"No worries, if you like you can have some noodles." I explained "Hang on, I'd like for you to meet my brother... hey Po!"

After hearing his name, my brother came out with his apron on; he had those emerald eyes of his and wore the same stitched pants he always wear, as he walked up to us I introduced him. "Haruhi this is my big bro Po, he's always been there for me when I was doing something. This time I thought I should help him out."

"It's nice to meet you Po." Haruhi greeted "I like your panda costume."

"Thanks, wow little bro you already got a girlfriend." Po teased

"Po, she's just a friend!" I exclaimed "Anyway, do you want some noodles Haruhi?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, one bowl coming up." Po said, smiling

"So is the girl over there your sister?" Haruhi asked

But my sister overheard us and said, "That's right, my names Fu, it's nice to meet you Haruhi."

"So the two of you are fraternal twins." Haruhi said, surprised "Well at least you two are better then the other twins I've met."

"Who's she talking about?" The twins asked

Tamaki sighed since he knew Haruhi was talking about Hikaru and Kaoru, at that same time Po came out of the kitchen with her order. "Here Haruhi, I hope you like it."

"Thanks... oh wow, this is amazing!" She exclaimed

"That's the secret ingredient soup." I said, smiling "Only Po, his dad, and I know it."

"Wait, why can't I know it?" Fu argued

"This was before we met you, and you never asked." I answered "Haruhi, if you like before you go I can make some dumplings before you leave."

"Sure, I'd love some." Haruhi said, smiling

For a while me, Fu and Haruhi just hung out and talked, I had to admit that some of the adventures she had were funny; when more customers came we said goodbye to her and went back to work. "Isn't she the girl you talked about?"

"Yeah, the girl who looks like a boy." I answered Fu

"You don't think she knows about your powers, or are other secrets?" Fu asked

"No, besides Haruhi's really nice." I said, smiling

"Yeah your right, but if not Shifu's gonna kill you."

"Don't remind me." I muttered

Meanwhile, when Haruhi came out the restaraunt Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and shook her saying, "Haruhi are you alright, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"I'm fine senpai, but I think we should stop doing this." Haruhi answered "Ichi's a good person, whatever secret he has is none of our business."

"But that doesn't explain how he was able to make you tell your secret." The twins explained "Who were the twins you were talking about before?"

Haruhi sighed and ignored them, "I don't really care, it doesn't look like he'll tell anyway."

"Haru-chan, can I have some of your dumplings?" Honey asked

"Sure Honay senpai, if you guys want some go ahead."

After one bite everyone said, "This is delicious!"

"It's amazing, my complements to the chef!" Tamaki said, taking another bite

"That's good to know, cause Ichi made them." Haruhi pointed out

"Really, he's got skill." The twins said, smiling

"This is really good, what happened to Tama-chan?" Honey asked

"Looks like he went into another of his fantasies." Kyoya answered

Kyoya was right, this time Tamaki thought of me giving Haruhi a box lunch. "I love you Haruhi, and to prove it I made these dumplings in the shape of my heart!"

"No Haruhi, don't take it!" He exclaimed out loud

'Why is he talking to himself?' Haruhi thought

"He left." Mori explained

"What, everyone after him!" Tamaki exclaimed

My time at Po's shop was over so I went off to my next destination, but I still felt like I was being watched; but I ignored it for an half hour until I got into a small forest, in the middle was a giant old tree. 'Now then, where are you?'

"What's he doing here?" The twins asked

"Where are you, I know I put you somewhere." I said out loud

"It looks like he's searching for something." Kyoya answered

'I'm here.' A voice called me

'Where?' I asked

'Behind the tree.'

"Oh yeah, there you are." I said, smiling

I looked behind the tree and grabbed a sword, it had a black handle with a kanji on its sheath saying 'darkness'; the host looked shocked, guess they never expected me to have a sword. "I finally know his secret!"

"Then tell us boss?" The twins asked

"Kageichi's secret... is that he's a ninja." Tamaki answered

With that Tamaki had another fantasy, "As a ninja of the night, I'll steal Haruhi away from you!"

"What's he doing now?" Kaoru asked

"He's just touching the tree." Haruhi answered

"I can feel it, you lived a good life didn't you." I said, smiling "Thank you, it'll be over soon."

"Is he talking to the tree?" Tamaki asked

"He's about to attack." Mori pointed out

I unsheathed the sword and got into a sword stance, I focused my power along with the power of the blade; with one fell swoop I exclaimed, "Waning Moon!"

I unleashed a shockwave shaped like a half moon and sliced the sword in half, then after sheathing it back I took it out one more time and shouted "Moonlight Glint!"

With one quickdraw I destroyed the tree even more, it looked like the hosts were surprised; but Mori looked interested in my technique. "What was that, he just destroyed that tree instantly."

"It was the oboro style." Mori answered "It's sword style so strong that it was said to be something made of fiction, but it looks like he was able to learn it."

'Makes sense Mori senpai would know, he is part of the kendo club.' Haruhi thought "What's that in his hand?"

"It looks like... fire." Hikaru answered

Hikaru was right, I summoned flames in my hands and formed a fighting stance; I jumped towards the debri and punched each part of the destroyed tree, every punch I landed caused a piece to burn. With one more punch I exclaimed, "Ars Nova!"

With one punch everything was engulfed in flames, as I descended to the ground ashes fell and landed on the grass; the flames disappeared from my hands and I took a deep breath to relax, then I grabbed some seeds from my pocket and buried them in the ashes, "That feels better, thank you for letting me use your ashes... now rest in piece."

"He has powers!?" The hosts exclaimed

"Ichi-chan must be a superhero." Honey said, smiling

"It's getting late, I guess I'll go home." I said, yawning

"He's on the move, let's go men." Tamaki ordered

"Senpai why don't we stop, it's not like he's doing anything bad." Haruhi explained "If we keep following him I think we'll get in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" The twins asked

"For starters, back at his brothers shop he knew that we were following him," She answered "and I think he knows it now, so we should stop here."

"But we wanna know more." The twins whined

"It would give me more information about him." Kyoya agreed

"Then it's settled, let's keep going." Tamaki said

Haruhi sighed, 'They just don't listen, but I wonder why Ichi doesn't do anything?'

It was sunset already, so I decided to go straight home; I walked a little further through the forest and found a small jade house, "Home sweet home."

"He lives in the forest?" Tamaki asked

"Never thought he was the nature type." Kaoru whispered

"Po and Fu might be home already, I hope they made something to eat." I said, yawning

'Someone's following us.' My sword said

I grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and threw it at a nearby bush, it moved but nothing seemed to come out; I knew something was there, but after that warning shot I knew they wouldn't follow me. So I went inside, "Hey guys, I'm back."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was recovering from the hit I gave him; it went right to his head, and his nose was bleeding. "Boss, are you alright?"

"It looks like you were right Haruhi, he did know we were following him." Kyoya chuckled

"Ichi-chan's got ninja senses, so he could tell." Honey explained

"Yeah." Mori agreed

"How about we leave, before he comes out and finishes the job." Haruhi muttered

"Right, we'll get the boss." The twins agreed

With that the hosts left, while the twins carried Tamaki off with him; meanwhile I was welcomed home buy Po and Fu, but Shifu was nowhere to be found. "Where's Shifu?"

"He's still meditating." Po answered "So how was those host club members?"

"They followed me all the way home." I answered "But I think Haruhi stopped them."

"I can tell that you like her, she's actually a good person." Fu teased "Maybe Po was right, maybe Haruhi should be your girlfriend."

"Don't joke about that Fu!" I exclaimed

The two just laughed at my frustration, "So if they followed you, then that means..."

"Yeah, but I think they can keep a secret." I answered "I'll talk to Haruhi tomorrow, if I'm lucky she can help."

"Let's hope." They sighed

* * *

To be continued

Man this took long to finish, I had this chapter in my head for so long that I had already knew what was gonna happen. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Newest Host

Kung Fu Host Club

Chapter 3: The Newest Host

* * *

The next day was the same as yesterday, only it looked like Haruhi and the twins were avoiding me a little; I guess following me made them scared, I actually sighed a little 'It sucks when people are afraid of you, I hope Haruhi will talk to me.'

"Hey Ichi!"

I looked to find Haruhi running towards me, I was confused and asked "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just thought you'd want someone to walk around with." Haruhi answered "After all Ouran can get people lost sometimes."

"Thanks, that means alot." I said, smiling "I know that you were following me, and that you know about my secret."

"Yeah, so was that the power you used on me the first time?" She asked

"That was just one of them, the one I used on you was devils blink," I explained "which lets me control people, the one you saw before was my fire power, I don't have a name for it though. So... you're not afraid?"

"Of course not, just because your different doesn't mean your some monster." Haruhi answered "It doesn't matter if you have powers, it's how you use them that makes you who you are."

I actually laughed a little, "You sound like my dad, but thanks Haruhi. I wanted to ask this for a while, how come your with the host club when you're a girl?"

"Oh that, well just like you I'm an honor student who just started here," She explained "I was looking for a place to study and found the host club. They thought I was a boy at first and because of Tamaki I accidentally broke a vase that cost eight million yen, I had to work as an errand boy but after they figured out something about me they let me pay by becoming a host."

I felt sorry for Haruhi, it looks like she doesn't mind but I feel like I should help; I took a deep breath and said, "I know I'm going to regret this."

"Huh?"

"Um Haruhi, I have an idea."

Three minutes later we went to the music room and entered the host club, the host were there along with a bunch of girls; for some reason they were staring at the both of us, they looked like something big happened. "Haruhi and Ichi!?"

"No way, you don't think they're together do you?"

"They do look cute together."

'Great, just leave it be.' I thought

We walked in and headed towards Tamaki and Kyoya; Tamaki looked afraid, but I said. "Calm down, I'm here to make an agreement with you."

"An... agreement?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, I want to be a member of the host club." I answered

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"But I want to make certain circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?" Kyoya asked

"Any of the payments you get from me... helps pay for Haruhi's debt."

Everyone except the guests looked shocked, I guess they weren't expecting that; Haruhi looked worried and said, "Are you sure about this Ichi, you don't have to do this."

"Your my first friend here Haruhi, I'm gonna help you no matter what." I said, smiling "I'll always be at your side, to help you when you need it."

"That was so touching!"

"A true sign of friendship, it's so beautiful!"

All the girls looked admired by my words, I actually blushed from their words; the hosts came together and went into a group discussion, "So what do you think boss?"

"I don't know, let me think." Tamaki answered

"It would be a good thing to have him." Kyoya explained "Besides, no matter what you think of him it doesn't look like he's going to tell anyone about Haruhi's secret."

"I say we let Ichi-chan join, right Takashi?" Honey asked

"Yeah." Mori answered

(A/N: I know what some of you are thinking but in the anime that's basically all Mori says, he gets longer things to say but it's never much.)

While thinking about the group decision, Takashi pointed at me and said. "Very well, as of now you are an official host!"

"Thank you... Tamaki senpai!" I replied

"You'll start in a few minutes, first you have to change into a new outfit." He explained "Hikaru, Kaoru, get him a new set of clothes!"

"Roger!" The twins agreed, they grabbed my arms and pulled me into a changing room. They threw an extra school uniform at me and said, "Change into these."

"U-Um, okay." I answered

It only took two minutes to change, and when I came out I was wearing the schools uniform; A light blue blazer with black pants, I felt a little embarrassed. "Can I really wear this?"

"Sure, you can keep it actually," Hikaru answered

"Just get ready, some of those girls have been dying to talk to you." Kaoru continued

"Right..."

"Now then, ladies," Tamaki introduced "I'd like for you to meet the newest member of the host club, Kageichi Kagi."

I have no idea on what I'm supposed to do, I felt like I made a huge mistake; but Haruhi gave me a nudge and said, "You'll do fine, just say something to them."

I took a deep breath and walked towards a table with a tea set on it, as I sat down with a gentle smile and I said. "Nice to meet you all, please sit down. I'd love to talk with all of you."

Some actually screamed with excitement and rushed towards me, the next thing I knew three girls were sitting next to me; they started shooting questions like crazy, "So Ichi, how do you like Japan?"

"I really like it, it's awesome." I answered

"Is that your real eye color?"

"Yeah it is."

"I'm curious, what's it like in China?"

"Well, it's about the same only I live in a part of China that's in the old days."

"So if don't mind us asking... what're your parents like?" They asked

'My parents...'

"Is something the matter?"

"... My parents died in a fire when I was four." I answered "I was alone for ten years."

"I'm so sorry, so you were in an orphanage?"

"Yeah, but only for three years." I explained "For the other seven I was wondering around China, trying to survive in life. I even took jobs just to stay alive, they were hard but I was able to do it."

"You poor thing, I can't believe you been through so much."

I didn't want them to feel so depressed, so I gave a smal smile and said. "It's ok, after all I got adopted to a person who's taking good care of me. My adoptive father takes care of me, he protects me with all of the power he has, and my big brother does the same too he even showed me how to cook. I met so many people that care about me, and I'm really thankful... that I got to meet all of you."

"R-Really?"

"Then would it be ok..."

"If we could sit with you next time?"

"Sure, I'll even bring some food for you to taste." I said, smiling

It looked like all of the guests were crying, I knew my life had drama but I didn't think it was this bad; more girls came to me over the day and I just answered their questions, they were still sad from my story but they seemed happy to see me smile. When the day was over I said goodbye to the guests and sighed a little, "This wasn't so bad, it was actually nice."

"Ichi, was all of that true," Haruhi asked "about your parents?"

"Actually, that was half of the truth." I answered "The truth is... I killed them myself."

"What!?" They exclaimed

"When I was four, I awakened to my power and lost control," I explained "my parents died because of it, they along with the house burned. Everyday I felt the pain in my heart, the hole of sadness that was never patched up. I never really thought of it, but I think that in the years I've been alive... I've been trying to find redemption from the sin I caused."

Everyone looked teary eyed from my words, sometimes I feel like I'm a person who brings sadness whereever; I sighed and said, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna change back into my clothes."

While I left Haruhi said, "Senpai, I think you and the others should apologize."

"What, for what Har-!?"

The hosts were stunned to see tears come form Haruhi's eyes, "Ichi went through so much in his life, and he carried such a hard burden. That smile he gave the girls, I can tell it was hiding his true feelings."

"You could see his feelings," Kyoya asked "what exactly were they Haruhi?"

"I don't know, but from what I can tell it said 'This is my life, and I will walk this path of loneliness for as long as I live. But that doesn't mean other people have to do the same, so I'll smile and keep them away.'"

"Ichi-chan." Honey said, teary eyed

"Even a warrior with a cold heart can show his feelings in his own way." Mori explained

"Alright, Ichi we want to...!?"

Tamaki opened the curtain to the dressing room, but when they saw me they looked shocked; I was even more shocked then them, 'I knew this wouldn't last long, oh well.'

"Ichi?"

"Yes?" I asked

"Your a...?"

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger, animes also need this to bring suspense but I bet some of you know what the hosts saw already. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Character type

Kung Fu Host Club

Chapter 4: Character type and Explanation

Last chapter, right when the host club was about to apologize for acting afraid of Ichi they found out something about him that was shocking. We now continue from where we left off.

* * *

"Ichi?"

"Yes?" I asked

"Your a... a dog?" Tamaki stuttered

"Well in year and species yes... yes I am." I answered "I know it's hard to understand, some people would think it's crazy. If you like we can talk over some tea."

It only took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, but after one sip of tea the twins asked "So your a dog?"

"Yep."

"No wonder you have black and white hair, its because it's the color of your fur." Hikaru said, surpirsed "Hey boss, how long are you gonna be like that?"

Tamaki took my secret a little to hard, he was staring at the wall crouched down in the fetal position; I actually chuckled from seeing him like that, Kyoya fixed his glasses in said "So there's more to you than meets the eye, why don't you tell more about yourself?"

"Alright, like I told you guys my name is Kageichi Kagi," I answered "everything I told the guests were true, but I did leave a few things about my parents. I'm actually a demon on my fathers side."

"A DEMON!" They exclaimed

"My dads family are hellhounds which is the reason why I can summon fire, but because of my mom being normal I'm only half demon," I explained "then there's this thing about being the descendant of an ancient monster that once tried to destroy all of humanity. Sometimes I hate that I was born with the destiny to do the samething, but I realized that it wouldn't matter that way... which is why I'm going to change it with all of my strength."

"Forging your own path, that is the way of the warrior." Mori stated "The path you lead is the path that breaks through destiny, you must keep going in order to follow a path that seems endless."

"Mori senpai, that was amazing." The hosts said, surprised

Suddenly, Tamaki jumped back up and said "Alright, I don't understand it but I know one thing..."

'He sure got to his senses real quick.' I thought

"As a member of the host club we support newcomers, and we'll always help them in their time of need." Tamaki explained "So whenever you need help Ichi, just call the host club."

"Thanks senpai, but the things I do would only get you guys hurt." I said, smiling

"Hey Ichi, since your a dog does that mean...?"

"Yeah, since Fu's my twin sister she's a dog too," I answered Haruhi "Po's a real panda too, if anyone was thinking that."

"That would go for Po's father as well?" Kyoya asked

"Well, my dad isn't Po's dad but he acts like an older brother to me so we think of him as family."

"So he's not a panda?"

"No he is, I'm just saying that he's not Po's father." I answered "Is that all of your questions?"

"Yes, but now we have a new problem," Tamaki said, pointing at me "and that problem is what to do with your character."

"My... character?" I asked

"You see in the host club we give our guess the chance to choose which type of host to request, for example Tamaki is our prince type," Kyoya explained "Mori senpai is are silent type, Honey senpai is are lolita type, the twins are the devilish type, I'm known as the cool type, while Haruhi is the natural type. We can only have one for each host, now the question is..."

"What type are you?" The hosts asked

The next to happen was that a loud laughter enveloped the room, and the ground just opened below us; a large machine that looked like a wedding cake erected from the ground, and on top of it was a light brown haired girl wearing the females high school uniform. "I see that your in a stump, luckily your manager is here to help."

"Haruhi, what the hell is going on?" I whispered "Why is there a girl coming from the ground, and why is she standing on a mechanical wedding cake? I mean, isn't this place supposed to be a music room?"

"Welcome to the host club." Haruhi muttered

"Ichi this is Renge, she's the manager of the club." Kyoya explained "So Renge, what do you think of him."

Renge just walked over and examined me, luckily I changed back into my human form before she came; she took a step back and said. "From what I can tell from his story he would be good as a sentimental type, a character who's been through so much that you can't help but to comfort him."

'I'm regretting joining this club even more.' I thought

"Now give off a sentimental smile, say something that would make women cry!" Renge ordered

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

She totally freaked me out so I did what she said, I took a deep breath and with a small smile I said "Please don't take pity on me, I'd feel aweful if you had to share my pain."

"That was so good, it was almost real," She said, teary eyed "but for some reason I feel like there's more."

"More to what?" I asked

"More to your character, those eyes especially," Renge answered "your blue eye shows a kind and gentle side to you, while the red one shows a dark and almost menacing side. It makes you more of the sophisticated type."

'She's not that far off.' I thought

"Quick, show off your good side!"

I obeyed again, this time with a smile I said "It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends."

"Alright now show the side of a bad boy!"

'Bad boy, fine whatever.' I took a look from my other side and said, "What the hell are you looking at, get out of my way!"

"Great, now show off both at the same time!" She commanded

I was really getting annoyed, but I took a deep breath and said "Look, not that I care but are you alright?"

"Wow, Ichi-chan's really good." Honey said, impressed

"Yeah." Mori agreed

"Maybe we should stop Renge before she does something," Haruhi suggested "it doesn't look like Ichi can take anymore."

"You don't have to worry Haruhi, it looks like it's over already." Kyoya assured

I was so tired that I fell to the ground from exhaustion, I felt like a train wreck; the more I thought about it the more I realized 'This girl is a slave driver, there's no way she's actually human.'

"Well Renge, what do you think?" Tamaki asked

"I finally figured it out, it's so clear to me now." Renge answered "Ichi is actually the special type!"

"Special type?" Everyone asked

"Yes, a type that shows so many traits that any girl would like him!"

'Any girl huh, I guess it could help pay Haruhi's debt so I'll go with it.' I thought "Thank you very much Renge, I greatly appreciate it."

"Don't worry, it's only my job as the manager to help others." She said, going back under the room "Well, I'll see you guys later."

I felt so relieved when she left, it was like a giant piece of weight just came off my back; Haruhi gave me a pat on the back and said "Sorry about that Ichi, this place can really make you lose your mind."

"Don't worry about it, I lost my sanity years ago." I assured "Now all I have to do is explain this to my dad, he's probably gonna make me train till my arms fall off."

"What if you invite us over," Hikaru asked

"that'll help." Kaoru continued

"No way!" I protested

"Please?" They pleaded

"As far as I can tell, the only person I'd invite is Haruhi."

"Why me?" Haruhi asked

"Cause your my friend Haruhi, and besides," I turned to give Tamaki a demonic smile "I want to get closer to you."

Tamaki was stunned and went back into the fetal position, it was totally worth it "Hey Ichi-chan, where'd you get those black wings?"

"Oh these, they come out when I'm acting devilish." I answered Honey "Don't mind it though, it's alright."

* * *

To be continued

I'm gonna think about how many times I bring Renge in, she's a supporting character so I don't know. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visits part 1

Kung Fu Host Club

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visits part 1

I'm gonna do episode 10, only it'll have Ichi in it. I only own my characters. not the movie or the anime.

* * *

The morning was pretty normal, except that my cell phone kept ringing; since it was Sunday we didn't have school so I thought could sleep for the day, when I grabbed the phone I said, "Kageichi speaking, who is this?"

"It's me Kyoya," He answered "I want you to meet me and the others at Haruhi's house, I messaged you the location on your phone."

"Right, now how the hell did you get my number?" I asked

"It's easy when you have the right resorces." Kyoya said, hanging up

The fact that he had my number made me check my window, just to make sure no one was watching us; because of Kyoya I'm starting to get paranoid, 'That guys resorces are scary, maybe I should keep an eye on him.'

I went and got dressed into some khaki pants and a sleeveless shirt, then I put on a chain necklace with a skull on it; I got on my black and red shoes and started to leave, but Po saw me and asked "Where you going?"

"I gotta go see the hosts today." I answered

"To see Haruhi?" Fu teased

"Yeah, at her house."

"No way, your going out already!?"

"It's not like that, see you guys later." I said, leaving

"He likes her." Po said, smiling

"Totally." Fu agreed

I followed the instructions carefully on my phone, but I started to get distracted at what Po and Fu said; me and Haruhi are just friends, she's nice but I don't think I wanna do that kind of relationship. 'Besides, Haruhi looks like the person who would be oblivious to people who'd show their affection to her.'

"Ow!" I bumped into someone, when I got up I said, "Sorry, I wasn't... Haruhi?"

I bumped into Haruhi, and she was wearing a pink one piece dress; she actually looked pretty to me, "Oh Ichi, sorry I san't paying attention."

"No worries, you look cute Haruhi." I complemented

"Thanks, I just got back from the supermarket," She explained "I was just walking home."

"If you like I can come with you?" I asked

"Sure, why not."

So I followed Haruhi back home, it felt weird; I know she's just my friend, but it kind of feels like... "Hey Ichi, how come your dog ears are out?"

"Huh, oh don't worry," I assured "people actually think of them as part of a costume, I'm still in human form so it's cool. Is that where you live?"

I pointed to an apartment and she said, "Yeah, but what's with the limos?"

The limos opened and the host club appeared, Haruhi got depressed from seeing them; I could tell that she didn't want to see them today, this was probably a bad idea. 'This is probably Tamaki's idea.'

"Kyoya, why did you have to bring these idiots," Tamaki asked "especially those two dopplegangers!?"

"Called it." I said out loud

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father that might make them ask us to leave."

"Well it's to late for that, go away!" Haruhi exclaimed

"Haruhi, and... Ichi?" Tamaki stuttered "Kyoya, why did you bring him!?"

"What's wrong with me coming," I asked "don't tell me... you're prejudice!"

"What, no I..."

"How could you senpai, I thought you were better than that." I said, teary eyed

He ended up going into the corner, I could feel the small black wings on my back; in the end we went inside of Haruhi's house, she made tea for us and everything. "Haru-chan, you can try the cake first?"

"Are you sure Honey senpai?" Haruhi asked "In that case, I'll take the strawberries."

"She's so cute!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed

"You like strawberries, right?" Mori asked, giving his to Haruhi

"Thanks Mori senpai."

'I'm glad she's happy, what's that?' I thought

I turned to see a shrine behind me, inside was the picture of a woman; her brown hair and eyes made me realize... she was Haruhi's mom, she looked beautiful just like her daughter, I was about to say something but then I saw Tamaki standing on top of her. "Hey Haruhi, why did you leave the door open?"

The door was still open and there laid a red haired women, but for some reason she seemed weird to me; that's when Haruhi said, "Welcome home dad."

'Dad... I get it, he's a transvestite.' I thought, then I saw him throw Tamaki into the wall 'Dang, the wall has his face.'

I got back from my thoughts and said, "It''s nice to meet you Mr. Fujioka, my names Kageichi but everyone calls me Ichi."

Everyone came back in after that, and it tunred out that Kyoya already told him about us; his name was Ryoji but his name in the bar he works in was Ranka so we called him that, through the conversation I realized that Haruhi was a little irritated. That's when she left and went to the supermarket again by herself, "Shouldn't we go with her?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ranka assured "Now then, how would you boys like to have a little fun?"

'I knew that he was a protective dad, but this is just ridiculous.' I thought "Why are we doing this?"

We started to follow Haruhi, and with a scarf disguising him Ranka said, "You may not know it, but after Haruhi's mother died she began to act more independent and did everything by herself. When she tried to get into Ouran as an honor student she did all of the paperwork by herself."

"That's... just like me." I muttered, "She's getting away, let's go."

When we followed Haruhi to the store Ranka started to tell more about what happened after her mother died, turns out she never let her dad become a part of her life; but she still loved him, it felt like we were the same. Haruhi wasn't the reason for her mothers death, but we both grew independent and did everything by ourselves. "Hey, Haruhi."

"Ichi, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked

"Well, I thought I could help." I answered "You know Haruhi... we're kind of the same."

"The same?"

"Yeah, we're not of the same species," I explained "but our lives are somewhat similar."

"I guess your right, I guess that makes us more than friends." Haruhi said, smiling

'More... than... friends?' Tamaki thought, thinking the worst outcome

"Yeah, we're best friends." I said, smiling "So whatever you get, I'll help cook it."

"You cook?"

"Po taught me, it helps having a cook as a brother."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this is good, I'm gonna stop here and go into a new story. Chapter 6 coming soon.


End file.
